Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode device.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, demand for reduced size and thickness of a monitor, a television, and the like has promoted replacement of a cathode ray tube (CRT) with a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, the liquid crystal display (LCD) needs a separate backlight as a non-emissive device and also has limitations in terms of response speed and viewing angle.
Recently, these disadvantages have been proposed to be overcome by using an organic light emitting diode device (OLED) display.
Typically, an organic light emitting diode device includes two electrodes and an emission layer disposed therebetween and emits a light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode forming excitons and releasing energy.
Light emitted from the emission layer emits through at least one of two electrodes. Accordingly, optical properties of the electrodes may have an influence on efficiency of the organic light emitting diode device.